Pokemon Dawn and Dusk
by Darkowise
Summary: *Not complete still working on it as I go along  In the region Fiorre a breakthrough in pokemon research was made called pokesoul and was shown be how these creature's live and connection with legends.Three new trainer's set out on grand adventure!


Episode 1 Mysterious pokemon

It is the year 20XX and professors have researched everything about pokemon and accidentally came across what is known today as Pokesoul! This is a mystery that professors all around have been researching nonstop. Now we head to new region that Pokesoul is the main focus of research of one professor.

We are first going to the professor convention near its end.

Oak- Why did they give the job of researching to that idiot of a professor?

Elm- Calm down we are in our 80s and because of all our research this younger scientist can research the Pokesoul way better than me, birch, you professor Oak.

Birch- Yeah to be that young again. Well see ya we will talk later when he gives me any info on the Pokesoul.

We start our story in the region Fiorre known for 3 mysterious pokemon that have yet to be documented in a pokedex. The town where the adventure starts is Pyrne town.

?- !

(He runs out of the dark forest and trips on the ground)

Ace- Huh? Hey professor what is this time? Are there Rabid Buneary or something?

Prof- Oh come on that Buneary was lethal!

Ace- Uh-huh? REAL lethal! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Prof- Shut up! I saw 3 unknown pokemon in that wooded area over there.

Ace- Really? Cool! I am going to go and catch one!

Prof- O.k., be careful pokemon out there may have already lost their soul to team rebel.

Ace- Don't worry my partner nidoran (male) is enough to take what is out there on!

?- Were you planning to leave me out of the action Ace?

Ace- Adonis? Hey I was looking for since 8 this morning.

Adonis- Yeah um my sister wouldn't stop hitting my yanma in the head.

Ace (surprised look) - Why didn't it hit her with a sonic boom?

Adonis- You know what happened before when he did that?

Ace- Oh yeah your mom still trying to pull that hanger from her bum?

Adonis-Yep! But let's go!

Ace- Yeah let's go.

Episode 1 end

Episode 2

We return to our heroes walking through Dark forest and looking for the three unknown pokemon in the woods.

Ace- Man we have been searching all day but nothing!

Adonis- Shut up! It's only been I'd say maybe 5 minutes.

Ace- Really! What was that? (Looks around) Man that was surprising!

Adonis- Did you see a cat like shadow just now, Ace?

Ace- No, but did you see a bear like shadow?

Adonis- (gulp) Uh no, Well its getting late maybe we should…

All of a sudden a red flame almost hits Adonis and Ace.

Adonis- Well that was real close! Go yanma!

Yanma- (comes out of the pokeball) YANMA!

Ace- Nidoran (male) come on out!

Nidoran- Nido!

The three shadows hop out of the bushes into light! There is a reddish cat, a blue-grey bear, and yellow and green bird.

Ace- Whoa! What the hell where did these pokemon come from!

Adonis- They must be native to the Fiorre region.

Cat- NYAAAAAA!

Bear- GROWLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Bird- !

Ace- This…. is….AWESOME!

Adonis- I got the bear!

Ace- Fine by me I want that cat!

Cat- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nidoran- Nido!

Ace- Alright, you cat this is it! Nidoran use focus energy and keep storing energy till it's at its maximum!

Nidoran- NIDO!

Nidoran is charging readying itself for battle against an unknown cat pokemon.

While Adonis is wasting no time trying to catch that bear pokemon.

Adonis- Yanma use sonic boom!

Yanma- Yanma! (Its wings start to glitter and it releases a huge sonic boom and gets a direct hit on the bear pokemon!)

Bear- Grrrrrrrrrrr! (And hits the ground)

Adonis- Hey don't kill it!

Adonis throws a pokeball and hopes for the best. The pokeball captures the pokemon and shakes 3 times and….. CATCHES THE POKEMON!

Adonis- Yeah I knew it I am the Master! I got a…..whatever this is!

Ace- NOW use double kick on that cat!

Nidoran charges at the cat and misses! The cat is in the air and uses ember! Nidoran dodges and uses double kick again while the cat is landing and gets a direct hit knocking it unconscious. Ace throws a pokeball quickly and watches the ball shake 3 times and it pauses for 3 minutes then the light dims!

Ace- Yeah! I a cat that was really fast!

Episode 2 end

Episode 3 Heading out to a new adventure!

Ace and Adonis now having caught their new poke are now back at the professor's lab.

Ace- Hey professor we are back with 2 of the 3 pokemon at in that dark wooded area.

Eric- Thanks and call me Eric that's my name after all. (Examines the pokeballs and puts them in a weird machine) I see! Hmmmmmmmmmmm! WHAT THE HELL!

Adonis- What is the problem? What did you find out?

Eric- Oh, Nothing! Nothing at all!

Ace- So does it know their names?

Eric- Well according to the info pouring out from the pokeballs they appear to be the original pokemon that migrated from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

Eric-(in his mind) I'm not exactly but these two might lead them to the 3rd pokemon that fled. (To Ace and Adonis) Hey I want you to travel with these new starter pokemon and fill as much of these pokedex's as possible. I have a good feeling that their maybe more breeds of pokemon out besides the one's you found.

Ace- AWESOME!

Adonis- But isn't that just research? That sounds boring! I AM NOT A LAB RATATA!

Eric- Well in that case why not challenge the gyms in the Fiorre Region?

Adonis- ALRIGHT! NOW I'M PUMPED!

Ace- I'll meet outside the exit of town.

1 hour later

Ace- Let's go!

Eric- Wait here are your starter's! The fire type Nekoir and the water type Barin! Now I updated your pokedex's so if you do end up meeting new breeds pokemon this can scan them and then search my databases for info on it.

Eric- Oh and I been researching this ball but I can't find out what kind of pokeball this is! It's glowing with UNBELIEVABLE energy! When you get to Youto town I have a friend there he is from Johto and he really likes ghost pokemon.

Adonis- You mean MORTY is here!

Eric- Yeah we are old friends back in the day. When I was…. Never mind it's not important.

Ace- Well we are off!

Adonis- Man I cannot wait to meet Morty and that gengar of his!

Ace- Wait why would a Johto gym leader be visiting the Fiorre region?

Episode 3 end

Episode 4 Morty the Shadow Researcher

As Ace and Adonis on route 300 are now thinking about what the researcher was surprised about their new pokemon.

Ace- So about the shadow ball what is so special about a black… glowing pokeball?( then he smiles evilly)

Adonis- Ace I know that smile please don't do what I think your thinking.

Ace- Oh come on what do you take me for an idiot?

Adonis- Is that a rhetorical question?

Ace- Yes that was rhetorical!

All of a sudden Youto town appeared over the horizon and town was beautiful. The winds blowing gently and light green grass covers the ground. Also kids playing with their pokemon and laughing.

Ace- So where is Morty anyway?

Adonis- Well let's stop at a Poke inn for the night and then look for Morty.

While looking for and in a mysterious girl is walking amongst the crowd.

?- All goes well Commander and I should be done with my search by today's end.

Voice- ZZXT! Good when you're done make sure you leave no trace of your presence in Youto town.

?- Yes sir, Commander Sir!

Voice- Commander out!

Back to Ace and Adonis

Hotel Clerk- Welcome to Poke Inn where every price is a GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!

Ace- Yeah we would like 2 rooms for the night.

Clerk- Let's see that will be $ 1,000 poke dollars!

Adonis- Wow! That's real cheap!

Ace- Yeah!

Outside the Inn

Ace- O.k. I'll look on the east side of Youto town and you cover the west.

Adonis- Right! Yanma come on out!

Yanma- Yanma!

Adonis- Go search for anybody you think could be Morty or a haunter that is not native to this region.

Yanma- Yanma!

Yanma flies off in search of a haunter and then we switch to Ace.

Ace- O.k. where to lo…..!

A hoothoot comes out of nowhere and looks at Ace funny.

Ace- Uh….. Hi have you a haunter that doesn't belong here to this town.

Hoothoot- (Nods and points to a haunter floating next to a Pokemart) Hoot Hoot!

Ace- Thanks buddy and here's a treat my nidoran's favorite Pokefood. Now off to find Morty.

So our heroes are now on the end of their search for Morty and who was that strange girl? All those answers and more next episode till then see ya. Episode 4 end

.

Episode 5: The Shadeball!

So our heroes were looking for a guy they had no idea what he looked liked and Ace may have stumbled upon one of his Haunter's.

Hoothoot- HoooooooooootHooooooooooooot!

Ace- Shut it! I know that it's a haunter!

Hoothoot- (upset) Hoothoot!

Ace- No wait I didn't mean it! Now where is that haunter? WTF! Where did it go?

All of a sudden a hand tapped him on his shoulder.

Ace- What is it now…..?

Haunter- HAUNTER!

Ace- Oh shitake mushrooms!

Haunter then uses shadow ball and shoots it at Ace.

Ace- Nidoran standby for battle!

Nidoran- Nido!

Nidoran charge haunter and went through haunter and it used shadow ball! Nidoran then falls to the ground. Hoothoot looking at the battle from afar and is nervous that it uses confusion doing critical damage to haunter and then nidoran recovers.

Ace- Poison jab, nidoran!

Nidoran charges at haunter on the ground with a glowing purple horn. And then Adonis notices the smoke in the air and runs towards it meeting Yanma on the way.

Adonis- Ace what the hell are you doing dumbass!

Ace- Don't you think you insulted me enough today!

Adonis- No not really I still have two good insults for later.

Ace- You know what if I…!

Adonis- Hey what is up your nidoran?

Nidoran is trying to stand but ends falling to ground all together. And then a mysterious man comes out of nowhere with a gengar.

?- Hey why is my haunter on the ground!

Ace- Who wants to know! Weirdo!

?- I do Morty the 4th Johto gym leader the master of ghost type pokemon!

Adonis- Wait that monkey…I mean haunter is yours?

Morty- Yeah it is! Haunter return!

A red light sends haunter back into his pokeball.

Gengar- GENGAAAAAAAAAAR!

Morty- Yeah I'm mad too buddy but let them explain themselves first. Then blast them with a shadow ball.

2 hours of explanation later

Morty- Oh so you are on an errand for Professor Eric? Heh wow to think he really went through with it after all these years.

Ace- Uh yeah! Now about this pokeball we are supposed to deliver. (hands over the glowing pokeball)

Morty- THIS IS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Adonis- Hey nerd why are you geeking out over there?

Morty- (looks over at ace)

Ace- What? Hey get used to that as long as you're around him.

Morty- Well legend has it that since the dawn of time there was a pokeball created to catch a certain type of pokemon but one has not been seen since the Shadow pokemon era!

Gengar- (frown's) Gen!

Morty- Calm down gengar! No one in their right mind would create one even if they had the technology.

Adonis- Excuse me but what kind of pokemon are talking about here.

Morty- Well their known as soulless pokemon.

Ace- Wait just a darn minute SOULLESS pokemon?

Nidoran wakes up from his nap to listen in.

Ace- Oh hey nidoran I didn't mean to wake you up.

Then in shadows of large trees is a girl that was speaking to somebody earlier through a communicator.

Girl- Hmm Well well it seems we has a snoop who knows of soulless pokemon.

Then a familiar call is made!

?- Raichu use volt tackle!

Raichu- RAIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

A random Raichu uses volt tackle and pushes the girl out in the open.

Morty- bout time you showed up! Man you're as unpredictable as ever when I 1st met you!

Ash- Oh come on you try walking around in the daylight as a Pokemon master and part of the Dojo 4.

Ace & Adonis- You're your your your Ash Ketchum! Oh man I never thought I would meet you here!

Ash- Well man I'm even known even in the Fiorre region.

Ace-You kidding after you nearly won the Sinnoh League every region got together to make you a champion even when you lost!

Adonis- Yeah and now you are gracing the Fiorre region with your presence.

Ash- Yeah and Morty what you call me over for?

Morty- You recognize this, Ash?

Ash- The shade ball!

Episode 5 end

Episode 6 Mysterious Girl

Ash calls the pokeball a Shadeball.

Ash- Hey girl come over and tell us why you were hiding over there.

Adonis- Hey you are one cute…!

The girl punches Adonis and sends him into a tree.

Adonis- Ow! Why you hit so hard?

Girl- My name is Veria!

Ace- Veria what are doing out here at 8:30 at night by yourself?

Veria points at the Shade ball and speaks.

Veria- That pokeball where did you find it, hat boy?

Ace- I didn't and my hat is cool thank you very much!

Adonis- Ace is very sensitive about his hat.

Ace- Professor Eric sent us on an errand to deliver it to Morty.

Veria- Hmmm really interesting subject and that's why I'm here.

Ash- What do you mean that's why you are here?

Veria calls out a bird pokemon that looks very familiar to ace and Adonis.

Veria- Archird I choose you!

Archird- Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Veria- use razor leaf on that yellow haired gym leader.

Gengar then uses night slash to protect Morty.

Ace- Nekoir I choose you!

Adonis- Barin come on out!

Ash- Wait! Where the hell did these pokemon come from?

Morty- Where the hell is right!

Ace- We'll explain after we protect the shade ball!

Nekoir- !

Barin- BARIN!

Ace- Wait! Um what moves do these pokemon know?

Adonis- Um, I don't know?

Ash- Oh brother! Here you two I was saving these for later but you can have as a gift.

Ace- Thanks and are you ready Adonis?

Adonis- Always!

Ash- They are called poketooth's and help you do battle! These can help you find out moves that normally you would know a pokemon had.

Ace- Thanks!

Adonis- Yeah you're a lifesaver!

Ace and Adonis put on the poketooth's and yell out the activation code.

Ace & Adonis- Poketooth Full Synchro!

The devices turn on and scan Nekoir and Barin.

Poketooth- Scan complete, Analysis verified!

Ace- Wow! Nekoir Scratch now!

Adonis- Barin use leer, now!

Barin lowers Archird's defense and Nekoir wails on Archird and sends it into a tree.

Veria- Archird No! (Cries) Don't hurt my pokemon anymore.

Ace- Whoa! Nekoir and Barin stand down.

Nekoir- Nya!

Barin- growls

Ace- Hey don't cry and explain why you attacked in the 1st place.

Adonis- Yeah, Barin return now.

Ace- Nidoran and Nekoir return!

Yanma then sits upon Adonis's head and rest.

Veria- (sniff) O.k.

Veria explains everything and tell her side of the story. Also she tells all she knows about an evil organization called Team Rebel.

Ace- Wow and you are part of team rebel because they promised to help you find your memory.

Adonis- Hey um do you think team rebel might be able to help us find our memory?

Veria- I doubt but I'm quitting team rebel!

Shock and surprise surrounds everybody also unbeknownst to our hero's but a Team rebel executive is watching. He I paying close attention to Ace and Adonis.

?- Why do those faces look so familiar wait could it be? No they died a long time ago in a tragic incident. Umbreon come on out!

Umbreon- Umbre!

?- I want you to follow them till I tell to stop got!

Umbreon- Umbre! (nods it head slowly)

Ace- Well tomorrow we are leaving Youto town.

Adonis- Yeah so we better turn in tonight.

Veria- Uh….Can I sleep in the Inn with you two?

Adonis- Sure it would my pleasure!

Veria- Not like that you nasty pervert.

Ace- Sure I will pay for a room for you.

Veria-(blushes) Thank you very much!

Adonis- Of all the people she calls a pervert she calls me one. What do I look like Brock?

Episode 6 end

Episode 7 Deadly Duo

At a secret fort a group of scientist is at work.

Arc- Are you geeks done yet?

Sora- Yeah it's been a day since you started.

Scientist- I know but this ruin fragment you brought is hard to decode.

Arc- I don't care decode it as fa..? (Poketooth rings)

Sora- Who is it?

Arc- Keep it down woman! Uh.. Hello?

?- Commander one of our own has betrayed our ranks!

Arc- Hmm, Is it Veria?

Sora- Wasn't she sent on mission to Youto town yesterday?

Arc- So what do you want us to do? You are only there to pick up the package she left by a grumpig statue.

?- That's the thing when I went o the statue to pick up the package it wasn't there. Then I saw her with 2 boys.

Arc- What did they look like?

Sora- Yeah we will go and figure this out.

?- Well you won't believe this but one has a nidoran (male) and the other a Yanma.

Arc- What, Could it be that their still alive after all these years?

Sora- Who?

Arc- You ever heard of the Team rebel myth about the Deadly Duo?

?- Well loved to hear that legend again but gotta go!

Sora- No I've only been an executive for a month!

Arc- Well along time ago 10 yrs to be exact! A Rebel squad was looking for an artifact o aid us in our almost completed goal on pokesoul research when they came across two kids lost in the woods. So instead of taking them back home we took them in and made them our own.

Sora- So you KIDNAPPED a couple of children and housed them and fed them also what did you do afterwards?

Arc- Hey I was only a cadet at the time and I thought it was wrong also. So one day the boss told me to look after them and that day I had a mission to do so I took them with me. The weird thing is these kids were not normal and that really freaked me out.

Sora- Not normal what are you talking about?

Arc- Well I came across a real sad houndour and I tried to help it but it would take anything I gave it. So when I gave up one kid touched the pokemon's head and I saw a yellow energy flow from his hand. When the kid took it off he told me it wanted to evolve.

Sora- Whoa that is freaky and how the hell did he know what it wanted?

Arc- I had asked him that and he just said "I read it's mind!" And then the weirdest thing happened after that the other kid just touched the houndour on the forehead and made it evolve.

Sora- What evolution through touch? That is just ridiculous you that right?

Arc- Yeah when I saw that and told the boss he recruited them into our organization! From then on they were known as the deadly duo. They were great pokemon trainers and indeed if they had not disappeared we would have succeeded 10 yrs ago.

Sora- Wow! So they were the key to finding the light and dark legendary pokemon.

Arc- Yeah but they disappeared during a mission that I wasn't apart of it.

Sora- Wow? So we're heading to Youto town then?

Arc- No because they may be heading to Sailene town for the 1st gym there and relaxation

End Episode 7

Episode 8 The 1st gym and Dojo awareness

Before leaving Youto town Ash speaks with Ace and Adonis.

Ash- You two really showed true willpower in that battle with Veria show as a thanks for a good show here are three pokemon I would like to give you.

Adonis- Wait 3 pokemon but there is only 2 of us.

Ash- Oh yeah that's right? Veria come out join them!

Veria comes out with her Archird on her shoulder.

Ace- Hold on! You freaking attacked us yesterday and you expect us to take you with us?

Veria- Listen I know I was rude but…I really want travel and see lots of pokemon. Also I would like to see what I would be good at in this world to you find my place in life.

Ace and Adonis- Fine then just don't get in our way!

Veria is shocked for some strange reason to here that phrase and has a small flashback.

Adonis- Uh… You O.K

Veria- Yeah Yeah uh!

Charmander- Charmander Char Char!

Veria-Wow that Charmander is cute!

Ash- Well charmander what do you think of Veria?

Charmander simply nods it head.

Ace- Fine I choose you Squirtle!

Adonis- Well Bulbasaur it's just you and me!

Squirtle- Squirtle Squirt!

Bulbasaur- Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur!

Ash- O.k. now your next destination should be Sailene City and they have the 1st gym!

Adonis- Alright! Now it's time to win my first badge!

Ace- Yeah can't wait to see you battle again!

Ash- Huh you're not battling at all?

Ace- Nope I not much of a gym battler so I'll watch

Ash- Hmm! Hey I know why not challenge the 5 dojo's of Fiorre!

Ace- Hey I heard about them and I have also heard they are on the same level of Frontier brains.

Ash- Yeah they sure are strong as them! Some are even stronger than them all together.

Ace- Fine I'll challenge them and win all five of them!

Ash- I'll see down the road then, Come on Morty lets jet!

Now our hero's are set for their adventure with 3 pokemon in tow!

Episode 8 end

Episode 9 Arriving to Victory

Ace and friends just arrive on the detour from Youto town and are resting on Route 305.

Ace- Man what a breakfast!

Adonis-(burps) Yeah I can' believe Ash paid for the meal.

Veria-Yeah he is nice guy after all

Ace-So Adonis are you going to use your new bulbasaur in your first battle?

Adonis-Haven't given it much thought to using it! First I need for it to watch a battle before I have it battle.

Ace- Well you decide now because we are only a day away from Sailene City.

Adonis- Yeah yeah you're worse than my mom Ace.

Ace- Ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh!

Veria- Ace I think something is wrong with nidoran?

Ace- Nidoran you ok? What's going on why are you glowing?

Nidoran starts glowing and a big flash appears and nidoran gets bigger and his horn grows longer. Then the glow dims and we see another pokemon in its place.

Ace- Awesome nidoran finally evolved into nidorino!

Adonis- Yeah awesome!

Veria- Hey you might come in handy for Aces first dojo challenge!

Nidorino- Nido!

Veria- Hey isn't that an Umbreon?

Umbreon-Umbre!

Ace- Nidorino you ready for a battle?

Nidorino-Nido!

Adonis- Alright let's see what nidorino can do!

Ace- Let's try this! Ice beam!

Nidorino- !

Nidorino throws a powerful ice beam at Umbreon but it dodges it gracefully. Umbreon then stands it ground to do a shadow ball! The shadow gets a direct hit and sends nidorino on its back.

?- Alright Umbreon that was awesome!

A man jumps out of and lands on the ground behind Umbreon.

Adonis- Who the hell are you?

Syd- My name is Syd and I am from Team Rebel!

Veria- TTTTTTTTTeam Rebel sent you?

Syd-Yeah you traitor and I plan to turn you in and be made a general!

Ace- Hey don't touch our friend you bastard!

Adonis- Yeah! Come on out Barin!

Barin-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ace: You too Nekoir!

Nekoir- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Umbreon- Umbre!

The battle starts and Barin charges in for a scratch attack! Umbreon dodges it and then Nekoir uses quick attack! Umbreon is hit and has critical damage done to it!

Ace- Alright! Adonis you try one of those other moves?

Adonis- Right Barin water gun FULL POWER!

Barin uses water gun and hits Umbreon into Syd and sends both of them into a tree!

Syd- Umbreon return! Damn what kind power does that pokemon have? You two will pay for what did to me 10 yrs ago! Donphan standby for battle and use dig! You two will remember soon enough!

Adonis- Wait they know about our past!

Ace- Yeah he seems to hold a grudge against us.

Nidorino- Nido! (stands next to him)

Adonis- Hey what's wrong with nidorino?

Ace- I don't know it acted like this once before.

Veria- Guys shouldn't pack up and head for Sailene town?

Adonis- Oh yeah! O.k. I'm ready to go!

Ace-Me too!

Our hero's now on their way to their first stop on the way to the Fiorre League. Now with their dreams and hopes they head for Sailene town for the 1st Fiorre badge.

Episode 10 This way to Sailene City and my first badge!

Ours now head into Sailene city and notice a bunch of stores and houses

Veria- It's about time I never walked this much as a Team Rebel agent!

Adonis- Hey that's right what exactly did you do as an agent for Rebel?

Veria- I went on reconnaissance missions and battled here and there.

Ace- Wow! So that's why you have pokemon!

Veria- That's a stupid answer all trainers have pokemon!

Ace- Hey there is the pokemon center over there!

Adonis- Yeah and the Inn is located in side also!

Veria- Yay I get to sleep in a bed tonight!

Adonis- Not before I get my first win!

?-Against who exactly?

Ace- He is here to challenge the gym leader in this city.

Rune- Oh he is isn't he? My name is Rune and I am this town gym leader!

Adonis-Awesome! Then I Adonis from Pyrne town challenge you to a battle.

Ace- Hey he is walking away from you Adonis!

Adonis- Hey fashion freak you chicken or something!

Rune- No just tired of weak trainers like you

Adonis- What you son of a…(Veria grabs his arm)

Veria- Let it go Adonis! He always says that to every trainer he meets

They check into the Poke Inn

Attendant- Welcome to the poke inn where every price is …

Adonis- Shut the hell up nerd boy! Just give me my damn room key!

Attendant-Sheesh what spinarak went down your pants!

Ace- Uhhh o.k. that was a little over the top!

Veria- Will he be o.k.?

Ace- Yeah he will but we are still going for that gym badge no matter what!

Adonis- Veria you mentioned that you knew him but how?

Veria- When I was doing recon for team rebel I was sent to Sailene town to buy some materials when I saw Rune being challenged he turned down every challenger that challenged him so they never earned a single badge at all.

Adonis- Hmm You know what I will challenge him so he will have to battle me! I'll just make a challenge he can't refuse!

Ace-How do you plan to do that he turned down your challenge before.

Adonis- Don't worry about that I have a plan.

Outside the town Arc and Sora are driving in with a tank!

Arc- Heh we will be using this tank to capture everyone's pokemon without fail

Sora- You sure about that? This stunt has been pulled time and time again only to fail miserably every time it's used.

Arc-You really need to stop thinking all the damn time!

Sora- At least I think my no-brain! Every time you go the bathroom you never stop to ask if anybody was in there!

Arc- Hey listen here Missy there is a freaking time to use a facial mask and those times were definitely not the right times.

Sora- You know what let's take the pokemon and let's go!

Arc- Yes sir I mean Ma'am! Zangoose Dark Scissor!

Zangoose- Growl!

His claws glow and darken as it attacks pokemon and steals them away from their trainer's.

Rune- Who are you clown's and what are you doing to these pokemon!

Arc- We're taking these pokemon with our ambition!

Sora- So their soul will taken by our situation!

Arc- ARC!

Sora-SORA!

Arc- Our intuition is the next big thing!

Sora- So buckle up cause you're in for a treat!

Arc- Zangoose attack that trainer with Dark Grip!

Zangoose- Growl!

Zangoose attacks Rune but is stopped by a flame wheel and sent flying by a water gun in the face.

Rune- What!

Adonis- You O.k. Rune!

Rune- Yeah I am thanks to you!

Arc- Who is that kid!

Sora- Veria is with them!

Veria- Oh snap! When did they get here?

Sora- Toxicroak I choose you!

Toxicroak- Croak Croak!

Barin- Barin! (Glows gray)

Rune- Hey your Barin knows Shadow Sneak! Use that move to surprise Zangoose and I attack to finish him!

Adonis- Sure! Barin use Shadow Sneak and surprise Zangoose!

Barin- BARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIN!

Its shadow glows and enlarges to the point it can jump into his shadow!

Nekoir- NYAAAAAAA!

Toxicroak- CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Toxicroak uses shadow ball but Nekoir deflects I and combines it with its ember!

Toxicroak takes damage and is sent flying into the tank! Zangoose looks for Barin but is unable to detect him and then Barin comes from Zangoose's shadow and grabs him!

Zangoose- GROWL!

Rune- Poochyena stand by!

Poochyena- Howl!

Rune- Use dark pulse my friend!

Poochyena uses dark pulse and sends Zangoose into the tank and the tank lights up and explodes!

Arc- We will get you!

Sora-I just had this uniform dry cleaned!

Adonis- Well let's guy's and barin return!

Rune- Hey Adonis I'm sorry about the way I treated you.

Adonis- It's alright and I'm sorry for coming straight out with my demand.

Rune- I accept Adonis!

Adonis- What?

Rune- Your challenge earlier this morning

Adonis- Alright let's do this!

Rune- Tomorrow There is a pokemon I need to get to so it will be tomorrow for sure!

Adonis- Alright I'll be there tomorrow! Bring you're A game!

Rune- Heh! I always bring my A game, Adonis!

Adonis- (stomach grumbles) Heh looks like I'm hungry!

Ace- Yeah me too!

Veria- I been hungry!

Ace- Well the poketooth says there is a restaurant a few blocks from here that serves humans and pokemon!

Veria- FINNALLY! Let's go!

As the sun set's on our heroes all's well that ends well.

Episode 11 Gym 1 Badge 1

We go the Sailene town Gym to witness Adonis's 1st Gym battle

Adonis- Alright! I'm ready whenever you are Rune!

Rune- Yeah! I'm not going to go easy on you because we're friends!

Ace- Adonis, you show him what you're made of! Don't that that training I did with you go to waste!

Veria- What training are talking about?

Ace- Oh his Yanma has a new third move he has been working and trying to perfect. We were training while you were finishing up your meal.

Veria- Wow! What move will it be?

Referee- This will be a two-on-two match only the challenger is allowed to switch out!

Rune-Alright! Let's do this! Poochyena I need your assistance!

Poochyena- HOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Adonis- Hmmmmmmm! A dark type and I choose you Yanma!

Yanma- Yanma!

Referee- Battle start!

Yanma swoops in for a tackle but misses due to poochyena's speed.

Poochyena- HOWL!

Rune- Use bite on Yanma now!

Adonis- Dodge it….. now!

Yanma moves at the last moment sending it into wall!

Poochyena gets back up and looks at his trainer.

Rune- Poochyena use Fire Fang!

Adonis- Oh snap! Yanma stay away from it and use sonic boom!

Rune- Dodge and get close to Yanma and use bite!

Poochyena dodges and jumps up to Yanma and lands bite! Yanma comes crashing down on the ground.

Rune- Come on Adonis show me that spirit you showed me yesterday!

Adonis- Don't worry about that I have plenty and so does Yanma!

Yanma-(shakes the attack off) YANMA! (angrily)

Rune- What! That's not possible Poochyena landed a direct hit!

Adonis- Yanma show him what true power rally is!

Yanma- YANMA!

Yanma dashes at Poochyena at blinding speed! Yanma tackles Poochyena and uses Sonic boom! But the wings glitter more furiously and send a powerful attack and a direct hit is made with Poochyena!

Adonis- Yeah use Silver wind one time!

Rune- Don't get too excited kid! Poochyena use fire fang on Yanma now!

Both pokemon send their attacks at each other and cause a huge blast of energy in the middle of the arena and it Rune and Adonis both cover their eyes!

Adonis- YANMA!

Rune-Poochyena!

Ref- Both pokemon are unable to battle! It's a draw!

Ace- Man he was close if it was for that fire fang!

Veria- Adonis is taking it well

Adonis- Don't feel bad Yanma you did your best. Return!

Rune- Return Poochyena! You did your best old friend! Adonis I never seen such power from a bug type in my 25 yrs of living but it's clear you raise it with care.

Adonis- Heh! Thanks! That Poochyena really gave it's all!

Rune- Yeah let's make the last battle as Epic as we can huh?

Adonis- Sure but I'll be victorious!

Rune- We'll see about that! Houndoom I need your assistance!

Houndoom- HOUNDOOM!

Adonis- Hmmm! A fire and dark type!

Adonis- Bulbasaur I want you to pay close attention to this battle you might be in my next gym battle.

Bulbasaur- Bulba!

Adonis- I choose you Barin!

Barin- Growl!

Ref- Last battle commence NOW!

Both pokemon dash at each other and kick up a sand storm! Barin and Houndoom bite and punch each other to feel their level of power!

Rune- Show them your power you gained from training alone! Flamethrower!

Houndoom- HOUN-DOOOOOOOOOM!

Houndoom lets loose a powerful flamethrower for a direct hit on barin!

Adonis- Lets finish this! Barin shadow sneak!

Rune- Thunder fang!

Both pokemon clash with ultimate power knocking each other in opposing direction!

Houndoom- Houn….!

Barin- Grrrr….rrr!

Houndoom crashes to floor and is unable to battle!

Ref- Runes pokemon is unable to battle so the winner of this match is Adonis!

Adonis- I won! I won! I knew I could do! ( In his mind) For a second there I thought I lost.

Outside the gym

Rune- Adonis you shown me the thrills of pokemon battling again! I really appreciate you forcing me to battle you! So proof of your victory at the Sailene City gym I confer to you the Dark Ruby badge!

Adonis- Alright I got the Dark Ruby Badge!

Yanma- Yanma!

Barin- Bear!

Adonis has his 1st gym badge and is happy as ever! But the road ahead is going to be tough one for our young heroes so tune in for another episode of Pokemon Dawn and Dusk!

Episode 12 Traveling Dojo Style!

Adonis, Ace, and Veria are traveling to their next destination for Ace's 1st dojo match! But they come to fork in the road.

Adonis- Oh boy! A fork in the road whatever shall we do! (Sarcastically)

Ace- Well use Yanma and stop being a smartass Adonis!

Adonis- Fine…. ! Huh hey what's that!

The gang sees a familiar hoothoot hiding around a bush.

Veria- Hey isn't that a cute hoothoot!

Adonis- Hey Ace isn't that the hoothoot you saw at Youto Town?

Ace- Hey I think your right! Hey buddy what you doing here?

Hoothoot slowly walks ups to ace and lets Adonis pet him.

Adonis- Hey why not catch it? This pokemon can make a nice addition to your team.

Ace- Hoothoot you want to travel with me?

Hoothoot- (Smiles) Hoooooothoooooot!

Throws a pokeball at Hoothoot and catch's Hoothoot!

Ace- Alright I…..caught a Hoothoot!

Veria- so how far are we from the next town?

Adonis-According to this map we should get there by this afternoon and rest before the 1st Dojo match you compete in, Ace.

Ace- Alright that should be promising and then we head to the next location for your 2nd gym. Let's do this!

Arc and Sora are following them peacefully and quietly.

Arc- You know what I feel like this was already done before and it failed miserably.

Sora- Yeah but we are not those buffoons from team Pocket are we? We are Arc and Sora from team Rebel!

Arc- Yeah full speed ahead!

Sora- On it!

We meet ours as they see the edge of Horizon City and Ace's 1st Dojo match!

Ace- Alright Come on out Guy's!

Nidorino- Nido!

Squirtle- Squirt!

Hoothoot- Hoot!

Nekoir- Nyaaaaaaa!

Adonis- Yeah you guy's too!

Yanma- Yanma!

Bulbasaur- Bulba!

Barin- Grrrrrrrrrr!

Veria- Yeah!

Archird- Sqwwwwwaaaaaaaakkkkkk!

Charmander- Char! Char!

Duskull- Skkkkuuullllllll!

Adonis- Ummmmmm?

Ace- What up with the duskull?

Veria- Isn't it cute! ^_^

(Ace & Adonis looks at each other)

Ace-YEAH real cute!

Adonis- Hey ace where is the 1st dojo for your match?

?- Yo! Are you going after your 1st Dojo symbol?

Ace- Yeah and you are?

A boy with a red cap and a gliscor standing next to him looking epic.

?- Cause I'm King the dojo master of Horizon City.

As our heroes arrive in Horizon City they already met the Dojo master. Can Ace triumph and earn his very 1st symbol.


End file.
